


Warmth

by PadBlack



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bantering, Baze worries too much, Canon? What Canon?, Casual Sex, Chirrut is at least slightly Force-sensitive, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Force-bound couple, I refuse to call this smut - but it contains some porn or erotica as I prefer to call it, Insecurity, Laughter, M/M, No Love Triangle, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Rogue One, Space Husbands, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, age gap, body issues, body worshipping, het-sex, sort of threesome, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: Jyn's quarter is too cold to sleep at night because of a broken heater. Her next-door neighbours, Chirrut and Baze, offer her a warm sleeping-place. She learns about a special aspect of their relationship – and stays for breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge Thank You goes as always to my dear friend and beta Belsmomaus who dared to read this - hm - unusual story concept and made me reconsider it :) Your feedback is always helpful <3

 

“Kriff!” Jyn slapped the broken heater unit in her quarters.

 

She hated this place. 

 

Yes, she was glad the Rebel Alliance let them stay because the members of Rogue One were now heroes but this run-down place on this fifth class planet was a mess. Even if they'd want to leave they couldn't because there weren't any  spare ships to drop them off on another planet.

 

This place was so kriffin' cold and she was tired and Bodhi and Cassian showed not the slightest sign of stopping their lovemaking.

 

Yes, she was happy for them, was grateful that Bodhi had finally found the courage to track Cassian down and declare his love for the Captain – BUT their rooms shared a wall – a very  _thin_ wall – because the rebel base was built as a lightweight construction, easy to build up and dismantle again.

 

“KRIFF!” She shouted louder now, kicked the heater unit because it was the nearest culprit. She regretted it immediately. First, she bumped her toes and second, it was very late in the evening and even if she was frustrated and couldn't sleep there was no need to wake her other next-door neighbours: Chirrut and Baze. The former guardians must be sound asleep by now.

 

Jyn shuddered in the cold of her quarters despite the thick jacket she was wearing over her night clothes. She would make a complaint first thing in the morning but right now there was no way to rise the temperature inside her room apart from setting it on fire. It was tempting but unfortunately no option. She sighed deeply, considering to make herself a cup of caf to warm herself from the inside. Taking a hot shower wasn't possible either because she had already used her share of water for the day from the refresher. 

 

Jyn calculated roughly how many blankets and clothes she had and if it would be enough against the cold when she heard Chirrut's low calling from the other room. 

 

“Jyn?”

 

“Did I wake you?” She answered with a raised voice. “I'm sorry, Chirrut, I didn't mean to. Go back to sleep, please. I promise I'll be quiet from now on.”

 

A moment of silence before the blind monk called again. “Would you come over for a moment, please?”

 

Jyn groaned inwardly. She wasn't in the mood for a spiritual conversation with Chirrut – not at this time – nor for Baze's most likely silent grumble because of his partner's silly idea of a midnight chat. 

 

„Jyn?“

 

“Alright, I'm coming,” she muttered and left her quarters. Maybe she could warm up a bit in their rooms.

 

Chirrut opened the door before she could even raise her fist to knock. He waved her inside with a brilliant smile on his face.

 

Their room felt cosy and warm and she doffed her thick jacket immediately on the ground. Jyn stared longingly at the well-functioning heater unit.

 

“Come, sit, Jyn. Do you want a cup of tea? I have some herbs that might help you sleep,” Chirrut offered kindly. He, like her, wore the standard alliance sleeping clothes: soft pants and a loosely hanging shirt in 'fashionable' grey. He led her to one of the two chairs of the tiny kitchenette and urged her to sit down, not even waiting for her answer. He busied himself with making tea when Baze, who looked like he had just woken up, left the adjacent bedroom.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” Jyn started in Baze's direction when Chirrut appeased, “No worries, my dear, we were still awake.”

 

“ _You_ were awake,” Baze grumbled but then turned to Jyn with a softer expression. “What's wrong, little sister?”

 

“The heater unit in my room is broken and it's too cold to sleep and then there are Bodhi and Cassian-”

 

Chirrut chuckled. “Ah, yes, the newly love-birds.” Even Baze grinned in understanding.

 

“I see,” Chirrut mused while he placed a cup of steaming hot tea in front of her. Jyn took it gratefully and warmed her cold fingers on it.

 

Chirrut lifted his head and turned into Baze's direction. Jyn noticed the frown on Baze's forehead. Chirrut cocked his head and his partner sighed, resigned. 

 

She was obviously missing a non-verbal communication here.

 

“Alright, but I'm not sleeping in the middle.” Baze crossed his arms and glared at the monk.

 

 

“Of course not! Jyn is the one who needs to warm up. So she should lie in the middle.”

 

“What?” Jyn looked bewildered from one to the other. “Excuse me, what are you talking about?”

 

“Chirrut offered you a place in our bed.” 

 

“Of course I did, my dear. Baze is like a living furnace. You are cold, your quarters are cold, our bed is good-sized – AND you don't have to witness our love-birds' happy coupling.”

 

“But- sorry- I can't-” Jyn stuttered, perplexed by this weird offer.

 

“Yes, you can,” Baze insisted, scowling at Chirrut for another moment, then he turned his face and smiled crookedly at her. “And now, drink up, I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep.”

 

Ten minutes later they lay a little cramped next to each other in the couple's indeed wide bed. 

 

The bedroom wasn't completely dark, lit up from the adjacent room.

 

“Do you sleep with the lights on?” Jyn wondered curiously.

 

“Baze doesn't like this place,” Chirrut explained immediately before Baze added a bit hesitant, “It's too far below the surface. It feels like a grave.”

 

Jyn nodded in understanding.

 

She was lying between them and like Chirrut had predicted Baze was radiating heat. She felt a little awkward about the situation, couldn't even explain to herself why she had agreed to this sleeping arrangement but the prospect of warmth blew out her resistance.

 

“You know, you can move and make yourself comfortable,” Baze mumbled. He was facing her and she could see in the semi-darkness that his eyes were open. “I won't crush you. I'm used to a clingy monkey wrapping himself around me at night,” he teased and Chirrut snorted amused. “If you don't mind you can put your arm around me. It might be a bit more comfortable and sharing the blankets will be easier.”

 

“Alright,” Jyn whispered and moved closer after a moment of hesitation. When she rested her head against Baze's chest and placed her hand on his waist he pulled her closer. Chirrut nestled up to her back, his upper arm going around her, too, and resting on Baze's waist next to her hand. It felt like a group hug. They somehow managed to pull the blankets around them to create a cosy nest of warmth.

 

“You're really warm,” Jyn mumbled before she fell asleep, snuggling against Baze.

*//*\\\\*

 

When Jyn awoke she was confused. She blinked in the semi-darkness of the room. Her gaze fell on the person lying in front of her, who was fast asleep. It took her a moment to remember how she got in bed with Chirrut when she suddenly realised that something hard was rubbing against her backside while a large hand was lying on her breast. She inhaled sharply but before she could struggle against the assault the hand was gone and the body behind her pulled away.

 

“Oh, Force, I'm so sorry,” Baze's sleepy voice was full of shame. It was _his_ hand and _his_ erection she had felt against her body. She must have somehow managed to turn around in her sleep.

 

“What's wrong?” The monk mumbled half-asleep. “Baze?”

 

Baze had moved as far away from Jyn's body as it was possible on the bed.

“I- I- didn't mean it, Jyn. It was-” he was muttering embarrassed. “I didn't do it on purpose, you have to believe me-”

 

“Calm down,” Jyn hissed more sharply than she intended. She felt inside her body. There was no harm done. It wasn't as if Baze had raped her. She sighed.

 

“Would you be so kind and let me join your little chat?” Chirrut asked in an irritated voice.

 

“It seems that Baze's body – or at least one part of it – wasn't interested in sleeping. He might have mistaken me for you, Chirrut,” Jyn chuckled softly.

 

“Ah, I see,” Chirrut mused.

 

“Listen, Jyn, I'm sorry and I'm going to sleep on the floor and-”

 

“What? No, stop this, Baze. I was confused. I just woke up. And I know that you guys get hard-ons during the night. I should feel honoured even if it wasn't for me. So, would you please stop worrying and come back again – I'm getting cold here,” she teased.

 

But Baze didn't make a move to get closer.

 

“You know, Jyn, this wasn't for me but for you,” Chirrut remarked softly.

 

“What?”

 

“Chirrut, don't!” Baze pleaded.

 

“What's going on here, guys?” Jyn asked suspiciously, now wide awake.

 

“Well, even if Baze and I are bonded for more than thirty years now, he loves the body of a beautiful woman as well.” Chirrut stretched one arm to touch his husband's form reassuringly.

 

Jyn glanced at Baze, who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He tried to ignore them.

 

“So- you're bi?” She asked tentatively.

 

“Ah, I wouldn't name it like that,” Chirrut answered instead.

 

“No? What would you call it then?”

 

“Let's say, that – at times – we've invited a lady into our bed.” The monk smiled.

 

Jyn inhaled dumbfounded then snapped sharply, “So, that's why you offered me to share your bed?”

 

“No, Jyn, of course not. We would have slept peacefully all night but unfortunately Baze's body had other plans,” Chirrut chuckled. “But no worries, my dear, just go back to sleep. We won't assault you. Force forbid!”

 

Jyn frowned. Her gaze was wandering between a visibly amused Chirrut and his quite embarrassed partner. She bit her bottom lip.

 

“So, when- when was the last time you slept with a woman?” Jyn asked hesitantly.

 

“Must be eight, maybe ten years now,” Baze muttered.

 

“Eleven,” Chirrut corrected.

 

“And- and what did you do? I mean, did both of you sleep with them- her? At the same time?”

 

“No. It's not like that. It's like I said, Baze enjoys a woman's body and it's more like I'm sensing Baze's pleasure through touch and our connection within the Force- You know, it's beautiful and highly satisfying for all of us. It's the only time I can feel the Force radiating around Baze without distraction.” Chirrut smiled.

 

“And you aren't jealous when he is touching a woman?”

 

“No, of course not. We are Force-bound,” Chirrut assured without any doubt.

 

“And you- you do this to spice up your sex life?”

 

Baze snorted amused and Chirrut laughed out loud. “That's one way of putting that,” the monk chuckled. “But I assure you there is  no need to spice anything up – not at all.”

 

“Lucky you!” Jyn muttered then looked at Baze. “So, you think I'm beautiful?”

 

“Yes,” Baze mumbled a bit embarrassed.

 

Jyn let out a small huff.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, what happened to the last man who called me beautiful?”

 

“No.”

 

“I shot him.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well, he was my first – you know – and then I found out that it was just a game, a bet with his cronies.”

 

“Oh- That's- I'm sorry.”

 

“It was a long time ago.”

 

“You're not _that_ old.”

 

“I was fourteen.”

 

They all fell silent after Jyn's confession.

 

Jyn's thoughts were racing. This was unexpected. Who would have guessed that these two men shared such an unexpected secret.

 

She felt a small sting of jealousy. She had never longed for a committed relationship, was always happy to keep her independence but now, surrounded by couples at the Rebel base – with even Bodhi and Cassian, lovestruck like teenagers joining the club – she felt suddenly alone. It was stupid. She was used to being alone. She couldn't afford to fall in love. Love meant trust and trusting the wrong person could easily kill you- or break your heart.

 

After her naive first time she'd never let her feelings take over again. She'd had some flings but nothing serious. It was only to satisfy some sexual cravings but usually she took matters in her own hands.

 

Anyways, sex was more of a ‚means to an end‘ for her. But seeing those two she suddenly wondered how it must be to sleep with a person who actually cared about her. And for once she longed to be cherished and called beautiful again.

 

Well, she trusted them both, Chirrut and Baze. They were her friends. They wouldn't hurt her, she felt sure about it.

 

Jyn had watched Baze several times checking and cleaning his weapons, how careful, almost lovingly, he handled them and she knew how he acted around Chirrut. Even his gruff appearance couldn't hide the affection and devotion for his partner.

 

She wondered what kind of a lover he must be. And eventually, without thinking any further, she asked calmly, “Would you like to sleep with me, Baze?”

 

“Jyn, no, you don't have to-,” Baze stared at her wide-eyed. “Look, I didn't mean to touch you in this kind of way and you don't have to feel obligated to- we offered you to sleep here because you were cold and you are our friend. We would have done the same if it had been Bodhi or Cassian-”

 

“No, we wouldn't,” Chirrut snickered.

 

“Oh, shut up, you foolish monk,” Baze sighed exasperated and to their astonishment Chirrut did – at least for a moment. 

 

But when the blind man spoke again he sounded serious. “Listen, Jyn, I'm truly sorry if I overstepped my limits by telling you about this part of our relationship. It wasn't meant to persuade you to sleep with Baze. We honestly offered you a place solely for keeping you warm.” He patted her arm lightly. “I guess, we should just go back to sleep and forget about the situation.”

 

Baze hummed in agreement.

 

“But-” Jyn started. She cleared her throat. “You know, I thought about it and it wouldn't be- I mean- it feels not like obligation- I- well, my last _encounter_ with someone else, it's been awhile- not eleven years, of course. But-” 

 

“Believe me, it wasn't that long for us, as well,” Chirrut interrupted her, amused, while Baze chuckled softly.

 

“We could call it just casual sex.”

 

“You don't have to, Jyn.”

 

“What if I want to – unless you don't want me, of course.”

 

“You've noticed that I want you.”

 

“You've called me beautiful.”

 

“Because that's what you are.”

 

“Would you show me, then?”

 

Baze looked at her for a long moment then nodded slowly. “If you feel sure about it?”

 

“Yes,” she breathed. “Then- how, how do you do it?” Jyn licked her suddenly dry lips and blushed.

 

“Baze loves to explore a woman's body with his hands and his lips- he can make you feel really good,” Chirrut tossed in.

 

“Chirrut, you're impossible.”

 

The blind man only chuckled.

 

“And what do you do?”

 

“I touch sometimes, if I'm allowed to. If not our female friend then just my husband,” he inclined his head. “It's up to you. But Jyn, there is one rule: no kissing on the mouth. That's our privilege.”

 

“Sounds fair.”

 

Jyn turned her head and met Baze's eyes.

 

“Look, Jyn, you're so young and I'm an old man- you must feel disgusted-” Baze started again.

 

“Shhh, stop worrying, Baze. You're neither old nor disgusting.”

 

“See, told you so,” Chirrut chimed in.

 

“Shut up, Chirrut.”

 

Jyn couldn't suppress a smile. These two couldn't stop bantering even in the middle of the night.

 

Then, to make a start, she sat up between them and pulled her shirt over her head. She turned towards Baze and gave him a challenging look.

 

The man inhaled deeply, letting his gaze wander over her bare upper body, lingering on her breasts. His fingers twitched like they wanted to touch.

 

“Describe what you see, will you, my love?” Chirrut asked quietly.

 

“She is lovely,” Baze swallowed hard. “You are beautiful, Jyn. Your skin looks so smooth.”

 

“Do you want to touch me?” She asked huskily.

 

He licked his lips. “Yes.”

 

Baze lifted his hand and reached for her. She crawled a little closer till his fingertips were touching her belly. 

 

His fingers were calloused from the years of working and fighting but the tender way they were now wandering up and down her body made her shiver in pleasure.

 

“So delicate, so gorgeous,” Baze whispered in awe. “Would you lie down on your back, please? I would love to touch and- taste you, if it's alright?” He looked slightly embarrassed about his request.

 

Jyn grinned. “Sure, but only if you get rid of your shirt as well. I feel like you're having an advantage here,” she winked.

 

“Oh, but-”

 

“Baze, don't be so prudish. How many times have I told you that you are gorgeous yourself.” Chirrut chided softly then the blind man leant forward and slapped his partner hard on his leg. It was the nearest part he could reach.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Will you just stop fussing like an old hag-”

 

Chirrut paused because Jyn was shaking with laughter. “You two-” she gasped. “You are the model of an old-married couple.”

 

The next moment Baze growled under his breath before he sat up quickly, grasping for Jyn and pushing her with her back on the mattress. Then he started tickling her. “You insolent brat.”

 

“Help, Chirrut, I can't-” she wriggled under Baze's merciless fingers running up and down her sides.

 

“Sorry, dear, but you brought this on yourself. Baze reacts always a bit touchy when we are called an old-married couple. - No mercy, my love,” Chirrut cheered.

 

“Heeeelp- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Have mercy!” Jyn begged between fits of laughter and Baze finally obeyed.

 

“Peace?” Jyn panted with pleading eyes and Baze nodded, grinning broadly. 

 

“You're flushed, your whole body is. I guess, you aren't cold any more?”

 

“Of course not,” she stuck out her tongue. Jyn tried to slap him playfully but he caught her hand and before she could pull away he kissed her fingers quickly.

 

Baze frowned then looked questioning at her. She smiled encouragingly. “Will you just stop worrying, Baze?” She tugged at his shirt. “And you still have an advantage on the clothes-side.”

 

He sighed but finally took off the shirt.

 

“That's much better,” Jyn approved. 

 

Baze's hairless upper body surprised her. She didn't know why but she had imagined him with some chest hair. Not as hairy as a wookie of course, but at least not as bare as Chirrut, whom she had seen topless before when he had trained with his quarter-staff.

 

“Am I allowed to touch you, too?” She stretched her arm.

 

“If you want to,” Baze answered slowly and bend forward so she could reach him.

 

“You won't believe it, Jyn, but he usually isn't that shy,” Chirrut commented dryly.

 

“Hard to believe,” Jyn grinned.

 

“Oh, will you two just stop?” Baze grunted.

 

“Only if you start touching me,” she provoked.

 

“Alright.”

 

Baze finally bend down and placed a kiss onto her right collarbone. Jyn gasped in surprise. He let his hands wander up and down her sides so carefully that it almost tickled while he left small kisses around her neck.

 

The feeling of his lips combined with the slight scratch of his beard and the tickling of the long strands of hair gave her goosebumps. This was very unexpected. She let out a soft “oh” when he licked along the crook of her neck.

 

“You feel so good, Jyn. Your skin smells and tastes so good.” He peppered her shoulders with kisses while his hands now caressed her arms. Baze followed the way of his hands down with his mouth. Kissing first her right, then her left arm from shoulder to her fingertips, every knuckle on her hands, her wrist, then the inside of her hand. Before he could pull back after the final kiss in her left hand she stretched her arm and cupped his cheek and stroked it tenderly. For a moment he leant into the touch, then he smiled and grabbed her wrist again before dropping another kiss inside her palm.

 

Jyn shot a glance at Chirrut, who was silent but obviously listening very intently.

 

She got distracted again, when Baze touched a faded scar on the left side under her ribcage. “Where did you get that from?”

 

“It was a graze, ages ago, when I was still with Saw.” 

 

“Hm, and this one?” He had found the scar just above her right hipbone. 

 

“Vibro-blade, got infected- but I survived.”

 

Baze shook his head. “You're way too young for this kind of life.”

 

“Baze, stop talking and continue what you've started. It feels too good to let it end here and now,” she scolded only half-joking.

 

Chirrut snorted but before he could make a comment Baze intervened, “Hold your tongue!”

 

The blind man obeyed but snickered. 

 

Jyn sighed in pleasure when Baze returned his full attention to the exploration of her body. Baze's hands and mouth were now on her breasts. He was kneading carefully the left one while he licked and sucked her right nipple.

 

Jyn's breath was quickening fast. Her eyes were closed now and she concentrated only on her feelings. 

 

“Tell me about her breasts, will you?” Chirrut asked softly.

 

Baze lifted his head. “They are perfect,” he whispered. “Firm but soft and they'd fit perfectly in your hands- Chirrut give me your hand,” Baze paused and looked questioningly at her. “Is it okay, if he touches you?” 

 

“Sure,” she breathed.

 

Then Baze placed his husband's hand on Jyn's right breast while he was cupping the left.

 

“You're right,” Chirrut agreed and stroked and squeezed her flesh softly for a moment.

 

Jyn felt the difference of the hands, the touches, the men and she secretly agreed that Chirrut's hand cupped her breast in the right way where Baze's hand was so much bigger.

 

Then Chirrut pulled himself back again and Baze continued his trail of kisses along her body. His tongue dipped inside her navel and when he reached the hem of her sleeping pants he stopped again. 

 

Before he could ask she lifted her pelvis and pushed the pants down as far as she could reach. Baze helped her with the rest. Now she was lying completely naked in front of him. She spread her legs so he could kneel between them.

 

Jyn was expecting that he would now sooner or later stop kissing and worshipping her body and instead seeking his pleasure by penetrating her. This would be fine by her. Her body was tingling with sensation and unfulfilled pleasure because of this unexpected treatment. She was so wet and knew it wouldn't hurt when he finally thrust inside her.

 

But instead of getting rid of his pants and launching himself on her, Baze surprised her again. He placed one of his hands on her right hip, running down over her thigh and stopping at her knee. He lifted it up a bit and kissed his way down until he reached her foot.

 

“Your feet are so small, Jyn,” Baze praised fondly, “and your small toe is a little crooked.” He placed another quick kiss on her instep before putting her food back down on the mattress now reaching for her left leg and repeating his treatment.

 

“Wait a moment,” Chirrut interrupted and left the mattress. He rummaged around their small bedside-table. “Hah, found it.” Triumphantly he held something in his hand.

 

“Baze, sit up,” he ordered and stepped behind his husband's back. He felt for his head then let his fingers ran through the other's long hair and pulled it back into a ponytail that he fixed with a hair tie.

 

“That's better,” Chirrut nodded and Baze snorted.

 

“Can I continue, now?” He asked with a feigned frown.

 

“Why certainly!” Chirrut had returned to his place at the end of the mattress and made himself comfortable again.

 

Until now Baze had avoided to touch Jyn's pubic region and he was hesitating again.

 

“What?” Jyn asked amused.

 

“Can I-” he licked his lips. “Am I allowed to taste you?”

 

“You- you want to- lick me?” Jyn felt confused. None of her former so-called lovers had ever made this request. Well, they all liked a blow-job but none of them had ever returned the favour nor had any of them ever took so much time to caress her. She was used to some groping at her breasts, a hand pushed down her pants to rub her clit until she was getting wet – hopefully enough to make it not too uncomfortable or painful – and then a few minutes of pounding into her until it ended too soon with a grunt. It had left her all too often unsatisfied.

 

Jyn blinked a few times. “You don't want to fuck me by now?” Her gaze pointedly on his obvious erection tenting his pants.

 

“Not yet, no,” Baze shook his head. “That's not the most important part, you know. I want to make you feel good, Jyn.”

 

“Let him do it, Jyn,” Chirrut remarked. “He knows what he's doing.”

 

She hesitated a moment then agreed, “Y-yeah, sure.”

 

“Thank you, Jyn,” Baze bowed his head before leaning down again.

 

She inhaled sharply when she felt the first touch of his tongue and when he started licking and sucking she was relieved that she took a thorough shower earlier on.

 

“You smell and taste delicious, Jyn,” Baze managed to say between two licks.

 

She couldn't think or speak any more. What he did with his mouth – and his fingers by now as well – send shivers all along her body from head to toes. Her climax took her entirely by surprise. She cried out in pleasure while Baze was stroking her softly through the aftershocks, her muscles still convulsing and twitching uncontrollably. 

 

When she could finally open her eyes again Baze was smiling down at her. She noticed the wetness on his beard and blushed – a little late already – but the thought of what he just did made her feel a bit embarrassed.

 

“I assume, you agree, that Baze is good with his mouth,” Chirrut smiled knowingly.

 

A ripple of laughter bubbled up in her chest about this insolent man.

 

Baze only grinned smugly.

 

When Jyn's breathing was regular again she pointed at Baze's still very noticeable erection. “Do you want me to take care of you now?” She asked with a smile.

 

“You don't have t-” Baze tried to play it down but Chirrut interrupted vehemently, “ _Yes_ , he wants you to – shut up, Baze – Jyn, you should ride him, he loves that.”

 

Jyn grinned about Chirrut's sharp reply, stifling his husband's protest once more.

 

“Well, Baze, I suggest you'll listen to your better half and do as he says. Lie down but get rid of your pants first.”

 

Baze looked from Jyn to Chirrut and back and shook his head. “I'm just glad I don't have to bear with you two all of the time.”

 

That earned him another slap from Chirrut. “Shut up and do as Jyn says.”

 

Baze finally obeyed. Jyn straddled his waist when he lay down on his back, but she didn't sit down on him yet. She placed her hands on his chest and stroked him curiously. His skin felt firm over strong muscles. She let her thumbs run over his hard nipples. Baze inhaled sharply. “Please?” he whispered.

 

“What do you want?” she asked cheekily. 

 

“S-sit on me- will you?”

 

She complied and lowered herself but stopped when his glans barely breached her.

 

“Don't tease,” Baze panted and pushed himself upwards.

 

A second later Jyn sank down onto his shaft and both gasped in unison. Jyn was surprised that it didn't hurt at all. It was smooth and apart from being unusual full it felt – good, really good. She pushed herself up before sinking down again and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from Baze. Confident that she did the right thing she started a slow rhythm of moving up and down.

 

Jyn watched Baze's face intently. He had his eyes closed and was breathing erratic. 

 

“Chirrut?” he whispered suddenly. “Chirrut?”

 

“I'm here, my love.” 

 

Jyn heard the other's voice behind her back. 

 

“Jyn would you allow me, to sit behind you and touch you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The next moment the blind man pressed his naked body – she hadn't noticed when he had undressed – against her back. His erection was lying heavy against her lower back. Chirrut's right hand was going around her, searching for Baze's hand. They entwined their fingers when they found each other. Then the monk placed his left hand on her belly, stroking her softly while trailing lower until his fingers nudged her clit, before gliding further till he stopped where she and Baze were connected. He started to rub himself slowly against her body.

 

With Chirrut's gentle strokes her arousal was increasing quickly again and she moved faster until she felt the first waves of another orgasm building up inside her. When her muscles started to contract Baze's body stiffened as well and with a low groan he came inside her, instantly followed by Chirrut, who only let out a deep sigh. She felt his warm release running down her back. He took a few deep breaths before he retreated and fumbled on the ground until he came back with a piece of cloth. He cleaned her skin first before he used it himself.

 

Baze seemed to be still in a world of bliss because his eyes were closed and he hadn't moved yet.

 

“Hey,” Jyn poked him softly, “You alive?”

 

Baze winced. “Give this old man some peace, will you, young thing?”

 

“Ignore him, Jyn, he is always a bit whiny in his post-orgasmic bliss.” Chirrut teased.

 

“Jyn, don't listen to this evil man,” Baze whined. “Do me a favour and lie down on me for a bit, will you?”

 

Jyn looked in Chirrut's direction for reassurance and he nodded, still smiling while he put on his sleeping pants again.

 

So Jyn complied and snuggled against Baze' chest. His soft cock slipped free from her body and she felt wetness dripping out between her legs but didn't care about it at the moment.

 

Baze embraced her tightly for a second and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head. “Thank you,” he whispered sleepily. 

 

“I have to thank you,” she replied quietly.

 

Jyn would have fallen asleep on Baze's chest if Chirrut hadn't startled them.

 

“Baze, get up, you can sleep in a few minutes.”

 

Baze grumbled under his breath.

 

“Baze?”

 

“Yes, yes, I'll go. Can't give me a single moment of peace, can you?” He complained. “Jyn, dear, you have to get down, I'm sorry but my obstinate husband won't leave us alone.”

 

She sighed but slid down from his body obediently.

 

“Yes, I'm such a slave driver,” Chirrut quipped when Baze finally got out of bed.

 

“Of course, you are, but I love you anyway.” Baze tried to kiss the blind man but he beat him off.

 

“Baze!”

 

“Oh, alright,” he groaned but made his way to the bathroom.

 

“What?” Jyn asked confused.

 

“He needs to brush his teeth – and don't forget the beard,” Chirrut called louder in his partner's direction.

 

Jyn frowned then she understood and chuckled. “Because he tastes like me,” she stated.

 

“Exactly – no offence, my dear, but I like Baze's mouth tasting like him and no one else.”

 

“None taken,” she smiled. “You two are really a special couple, you know?”

 

“Of course, we are.” Chirrut sounded pleased.

 

When Baze had closed the door of the bathroom behind him Chirrut offered Jyn a piece of cloth to clean herself.

 

“Here, use this. It's already soiled. Do you want to take a shower?”

 

“No, I'm good,” she answered with a shrug and threw the cloth back on the ground. “Unless you want me to take a shower?”

 

“No, it's alright. You smell like Baze,” he grinned.

 

“You're impossible, Chirrut,” she said fondly.

 

“I'll take it as a compliment,” he inclined his head.

 

“Absolutely.” She searched for her clothes and only found her pants, so the shirt they had used to clean themselves must have been hers. She shrugged and lay down on the mattress again.

 

“I suggest we'll go back to sleep now.” Chirrut offered her one of the blankets. 

 

Jyn suddenly noticed how tired she was and nodded. She didn't bother to answer and made herself comfortable.

 

“Jyn?” Chirrut sounded serious.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You feel alright?”

 

“Hm-m”

 

“Good!”

 

She could hear his smile.

 

When Baze returned he had no choice but to lie in the middle because Chirrut insisted and now he had two monkeys clinging to his sides for warmth. 

*//*\\\\*

 

Jyn was waking up bit by bit. She felt warm, content and comfortable. There was a steady heartbeat under her right hand and her head was resting on someone's arm. It took her a moment to remember where she was and with whom.

 

“Good morning,” Baze hummed sleepily.

 

“Morning,” she replied burying her head into his shoulder.

 

“Slept well, little sis-” he paused. “It feels weird after last night to call you little _sister._ ”

 

“Ah, I don't mind,” she slapped him playfully on his chest.

 

“Are you okay, Jyn – I mean-”

 

“Worrying again, Baze?”

 

“No- Yes-” he sighed, “maybe a little.”

 

“Don't! I'm good – marvellous, actually.” She yawned and stretched her arms and legs as far as possible, nearly punching Baze on his nose.

 

“Ups, sorry,” she grinned when he caught her wrist to prevent possible harm.

 

“Where is Chirrut and what's this delicious smell?”

 

“He's preparing breakfast and will most likely kick us out of bed in just a few moments. And it's his famous spiced tea, too sweet but able to raise the dead.”

 

“I heard that!” Chirrut called in an indignant voice from the next room. “And now get your lazy behinds out of bed or the tea is getting cold.”

 

“Told you so!” Baze sighed with feigned resignation. “Okay, let's get up or he won't talk to us for the rest of the day.”

 

“ _That_ would be a pity!” Jyn commented deadpan in a low voice and Baze exploded with laughter.

 

“What are you laughing about?” Chirrut asked suspiciously, sticking his head in the door.

 

“Nothing,” Baze answered innocently. 

 

“Do you have a shirt for me to wear?” Jyn changed the subject with a wink in Baze's direction.

 

“Sure, Jyn, take this,” Chirrut grasped the shirt Baze wanted to put on that exact moment.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Thanks, Chirrut,” she smirked and pulled it over her head. Her hands got lost in the sleeves. “Well, it's _slightly_ too big- I hope you've made enough for breakfast so I can fill it out.”

 

They continued their bantering during breakfast and Jyn doubled up with laughter more than one time.

 

Before she finally left for her own quarters she hugged both men tightly.

 

“See you later, little one,” Baze kissed her fondly on the forehead.

 

*//*\\\\*

 

When Jyn stepped out in the corridor the door of Cassian's and Bodhi's room opened. Both men were grinning lovestruck and Cassian started, “Hey, Jyn, we were on our way to get lunch and wanted to ask y-” He stopped dead when he noticed her strange look: the far too big shirt she wore under her thick jacket, her tousled hair and her sleeping pants at this time of the day. 

 

Suddenly Chirrut stuck his head out of their door and called, “Jyn, I'll drop your shirt off later when it's dried and take Baze's back.” 

 

“Thanks, Chirrut,” she replied cheerfully into his direction then turned back to the other two and smiled happily. “I just had breakfast, thanks, guys.” Jyn winked at them. “But could you do me a favour and send a mechanic to repair my heater unit? This would be great.” She grinned, then stepped inside her room leaving Bodhi and Cassian thunderstruck.

 

*//*\\\\*

 

“Chirrut?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Whom did you make manipulate Jyn's heater unit?”

 

“What? I didn't-”

 

“Don't give me that. I _know_ you.”

 

“All is as the Force wills it.”

 

“ _Chirrut._ ”

 

“Ah, Baze, it seems that nothing gets past you. - You know this little astromech droid? The cheeky one. I think he belongs to the young Skywalker.”

 

“Oh no, you didn't-”

 

“That's what I tried to tell you.” The blind monk was grinning broadly.

 

Baze sighed deeply.

 

“And why did you do it?”

 

“To raise your spirits, of course.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Listen, before you start yelling at me. You've been restless lately, gloomy, more and more unhappy since we came back from Scarif- and since the loss of Jedha. The Force moved dimly around you. You didn't laugh much lately. And Jyn- I could sense her growing feelings of loneliness, especially with our latest happy couple. Of course she is happy for them and I don't even think she is jealous but since I have you, and Cassian and Bodhi are near inseparable now- she felt, I don't know- excluded? So I wanted to cheer you both up and even if you'll be mad at me because of this little trick, let me tell you that the Force was shining brightly around both of you this morning – and maybe this means in Jyn's case that a certain Corporal Tonc will find the courage to talk to her without fear of getting his head bit off.” The blind man winked.

 

Baze was silent for awhile but then he chuckled softly and pulled his husband into a tight embrace. “Chirrut, you're a meddling little minx but I love you.” He dropped a kiss on the monk's forehead. “And you should start praying that Jyn will never find out about your plot. I have no desire to find myself at the wrong end of her blaster.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love-Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482636) by [Belsmomaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/pseuds/Belsmomaus)




End file.
